


Baby Wake Up

by Anonymous



Category: GOT7
Genre: Desperation, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Omorashi, Smut, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 11:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12319932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “No wonder I have to piss so bad.” Yugyeom said, getting out of bed and headed to the door. “Good luck, BamBam is in there getting ready to go out tonight. I’m guessing you won’t be able to get in there for another hour or two.” Mark said. Yugyeom groaned, bouncing on his feet a bit. “Two hours? But I haven’t gone in twelve! Fuck, I gotta piss.” Yugyeom said, twisting his legs together.





	Baby Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Kind Of Cute.

Mark groaned when he entered Yugyeom and BamBam’s room and Yugyeom was still asleep. He’d already tried to wake him up four times already. He walked over and shook the boy’s shoulders, rougher this time, and finally, the boy’s eyes opened.   
“I’m up, I’m up. I thought we didn’t have anywhere to go today.” Yugyeom said groggily. “We don’t, but you can’t just sleep past three in the afternoon, you’ll be up all night.” Mark said, trying not to stare at Yugyeom’s bare chest. “Three? No wonder I have to piss so bad.” Yugyeom said, getting out of bed and headed to the door. “Good luck, BamBam is in there getting ready to go out tonight. I’m guessing you won’t be able to get in there for another hour or two.” Mark said. Yugyeom groaned, bouncing on his feet a bit. “Two hours? But I haven’t gone in twelve! Fuck, I gotta piss.” Yugyeom said, twisting his legs together. Mark cleared his throat, swallowing dryly. Ever since he pissed himself in the van he’d realized how much this turned him on. If Jackson was here he’d be hard already.   
“Okay, well, just, sit down. I’ll distract you.” Mark said. “I’m gonna kill him. It doesn’t take this long to do your hair.” Yugyeom said, sitting on the bed and squirming. He was still shirtless, and Mark had to close his eyes a moment just to ground himself. “Don’t think about it, it’ll make it worse.” Mark said, half to Yugyeom and half to himself.   
“What should I think about then?” Yugyeom whined, petulant, his chest rising and falling with each labored breath. “This.” Mark said, leaning forward and pressing his lips to Yugyeom’s. Yugyeom gasped into the kiss a little, but quickly caught up, moving to straddle Mark’s lap and thread his hands behind Mark’s neck. Mark bit at Yugyeom’s lips and the boy whined. “Fuck...” he whined in pain, pulling away. “What? Are you okay?” Mark asked, his hand holding Yugyeom’s side gently. “I’ve gotta go so bad, Hyung. It hurts.” he whimpered. “I’ve already leaked.” he added, and when Mark looked down there was a noticeable wet spot on Yugyeom’s sweatpants.  
“Fuck, baby, what do you want to do? Do you want to go to the gas station?” Mark asked, stroking Yugyeom’s hip. “Wouldn’t make it, fuck Mark, I’m gonna piss myself.” Yugyeom cried softly. “No you’re not, you’re okay, you can hold it.” Mark said, reaching out and cupping Yugyeom through his pants.   
“What are you doing?” Yugyeom asked, his thighs clenching around Mark’s waist. “Helping you hold it.” Mark said, thumbing at the head of Yugyeom’s cock. “Such a good boy for me, Geom. what do you think Jackson would do if he were here?” Mark asked, as Yugyeom bucked into Mark’s palm. “Jackson would have already creamed himself by now.” Yugyeom said, making Mark chuckle. “Cause he can’t resist you like this.” Mark said.   
Yugyeom groaned, grinding into Mark’s lap. He was hard embarrassingly quick, and close even quicker, the heaviness in his gut turning him on. “Hyung, Hyung I’m gonna cum.” he breathed out. “Go on baby boy, cum for me.” Mark said, watching as Yugyeom’s brows knitted together, his hips stilling as he came in his pants.   
Once he’d cum, he squirmed in earnest. “I’m not gonna make it, I can’t wait any more, Hyung please!” he cried, piss leaking from his cock already in half-hearted spurts. “Just let go Geommie.” Mark said. Yugyeom sighed, biting at his lip.   
Mark tried not to moan at the leak he felt wet his jeans, but Yugyeom was still holding on. Yugyeom’s fingers clutched at Mark’s shoulders, trying to focus on anything other than the hot ache of his desperation. “Yugyeom, Hyung said let go.” Mark said firmly, bouncing Yugyeom in his lap a bit. Yugyeom’s hands lost purchase on Mark’s shoulders and he fell forward, face planting on top of Mark as they both fell to the bed. Yugyeom groaned brokenly, hiding his face in Mark’s neck as he finally let go. Piss poured from him, through his sweatpants and onto Mark’s jeans, the warmth pooling around both of their crotches. Yugyeom let out a breathy moan, all of it seeming endless as he finally got relief. After what felt like ages, Yugyeom’s stream finally came to an end. “Holy fuck...” Yugyeom said, almost afraid to move. “Yeah, tell me about it.” Mark said, his hand still stroking Yugyeom’s back.   
Neither of them could move before they heard BamBam outside the door. “Hey Yugyeom are you finally aw- oh. Sorry.” he said, taking one look of Yugyeom and Mark tangled together on the soaked bed before he turned and ran.   
“We should take a picture for Jackson.” Yugyeom said, grinning wickedly. Mark smiled slyly at Yugyeom’s phone as the younger boy took a snapchat, hitting send.   
Seconds later, his phone was ringing, and Mark picked up. “Bet you wish you were here...”.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Pentagon’s Wake Up. Thanks for reading, my tumblr is Kpoporashi.


End file.
